


Fic a day Day 4 - Avidya and Beef

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: UHC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short. My brain asploded. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic a day Day 4 - Avidya and Beef

Beef sighed, fingers curled tightly around the iron sword. It had been a terrible UHC so far. Everything that could go wrong seemed to go wrong.

First the randomized team thing had failed after he had been paired with Pause. He would have loved to have been paired with Pause, but it broke so they had to redo the entire groups since half the people hadn't gotten a pairing. When it was fixed, he had found himself with Avidya.

Avidya wasn't a bad guy, but he hadn't really ever done anything with him. He knew him and Pause did a fair deal of stuff, so they'd get along at least.

But then they started separated, and he took damage from a glitch before they even met up. It was only through shear luck they had found iron. They still had no gold, and only two diamonds when everyone else seemed likely to be wearing full enchanted armor. 

He was happy he was with Avidya though, he realized. Pause would be howling mad right now, and while it would be amusing at any other time, right now it would have sent him over the edge and they'd just wind up shouting.

But Avidya was calm the entire time, talking to the two of them quietly as they searched for more gold to cover the few apples they had.

Maybe it was because they both were fairly calm it was then they found the gold and diamonds they so needed.


End file.
